Just what she needed
by Climb The Mountain
Summary: And in that moment I had never felt so happy to be near people. Havok/Oc Obsidian is a mutant who was unknowingly working with another mutant. She meets Charles Xavier, not liking him but needing a loving place to be, she doesn't know it but she met the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is me. Obsidian Wonders. I wish I wasn't named after a rock that is like a black mirror, that's created by the meeting of lava and water, that was a bitch to learn how to spell. At least my name isn't chrysanthemum that would suck.

I guess I should introduce myself, as you know I'm Obsidian Wonders, ichthyologist, or a fish scientist to put it bluntly, I am a mutant so-to speak.

I guess you're wondering " Why would anyone want to study fish, they smell bad?" well I have to explain, my mutation is I am a fish, pretty much. I always _have _to have water, or I'll dry up and die. I can't even swim in the summer time unless I'm alone. I grow gills and my skin turns blueish and my eyes, they get huge. I guess you can say, a whole new me comes out.

I work for the CIA, Agent Black is , for lack of a better word, obsessed with finding "Magic people" or people like me. Me and Dr. McCoy find it annoying.

Apparently though he finally found some.

_Mr. Charles Xavier is my hero…yay! Haha yeah right note the sarcasm. He's probably some jerk who acts like he's all that and a pack of cracker._

I thought to myself as I heard Hank talking to this jerk who had a blonde whore and a guy who had this aura practically rolling off him like " I have been through everything and more don't mess with me" .

I suddenly heard a voice going through my head saying "_You have a sour mind_".

My head snapped up and I felt my dry skin tear, I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly opened them. My eyes met this guy who wasn't scary yet looked like he was a teacher of some sort… "_scientists are better than teachers, even fish scientist"_ I thought again and I saw the teacher guy chuckle,

"Wonderful two mutants already here, why didn't you tell me?" Teacher guy said shaking mine and Hanks hands.

"Two mutants, what?" Agent Black said

"Because you didn't know…terribly sorry" teacher guy said.

"Hank? Obsidian? Why didn't you two tell me?" Agent Black said sounding slightly offended

"You didn't ask so I didn't tell" Hank mumbled

"you made it really kind of an uncomfortable subject for me" I said

Hank looked at me and mouthed "you too?" I nodded.

Hank pulled off his shoes and socks, showing these amazing feet that were like hands!

"Those are awesome!" I exclaimed quietly.

He smiled at me before backing up and flipping backwards, onto the large model plane, his feet/hands gripped the side and he hung upside down on the plane.

"You're amazing" whore looking blonde said stepping forward.

I could tell he was uncomfortable when she was all up in his face.

"So what can you do?" scary guy said looking at me.

"Um, I can't show you..." I replied

"well why i did?" Hank asks

"there's no water around here" I mumble looking down.

I'm wearing floral legging with a pair of short that are neon tie dyed on top, a cut up sweater(sleeves purposely cut and slices all up the back, you could see my bra) and a pair of red combat boots with a black skull on it, its toe and heel were black, there was a black pocket on the outside of the boot that rested above the skull which was also black.

"It's an aquatic mutation is it not?"

"Yes, it is that is why I can't show it-wait I can show you different one though" I replied

"What you have two...?" Teacher guy said " I'm Charles Xavier by the way, please stop calling me teacher guy in your head"

"Yes I do, and sorry I don't mean to be rude but...stay the _fuck_ out of my head. It's mine -" I was cut off my scary guy finishing my sentence

"-Not yours, Charles she has a point"

"I like you."I say to the scary man

"Sorry, but what is your second mutation?" Charles said

I didn't realize it but Hank and blondie ran off, and Agent Black had stood off to the side with Moira MacTaggert watching us carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath before focusing on Moira and all of a sudden she was attempting to kiss Agent Black, then all of a sudden she jerked back and slapped him in the face.

"I'm sorry Moira and Agent Black for that but I needed people to demonstrate. I can control and overpower peoples emotions, and I can make them do things they wouldn't normally do." I stated slightly ashamed of myself.

Moira laughed and told me "It's fine, but you threw me off guard"

"You? She threw me off guard, I was kissed, smacked, and found out she was a mutant!" Agent Black retaliated.

"Please continue the tour, Agent Black!" Charles said slightly flustered at the recent events, he looked a rather calm person though. Looks deceive me, again.

* * *

I was in my lab squinting to see the fish's coloring and stripes.

"Yellow butterfly. That was easy" I said shutting the book that was absolutely tiny. I picked up my notebook/journal, it was of my grandfathers crafting, it had my name engraved on it

"_Obsidian Renee Wonders" A voice behind me said._

I Jumped practically out of my skin whipping around, I sighed in ease.

"God Henry something McCoy you scared me, like a lot" I huffed turning back around.

I looked at the book again before turning around and facing him once more,

"Did you need something in particular Hank?" I asked politely

"Uh, actually the professor wants us to get to our quarters seeing as it's 12 o'clock in the morning" Hank answers quickly

"that's not what you wanted to know." I say

"I wanted to know what your mutation is, sorry that sounded rude-' Hank stammered

"Hank its okay, your curious its completely normal" I assured him

"Oh"

I got up and walked over to the fish tank I have in my lab, I pulled off the lip and slid my hand in. I sighed feeling the skin in my hand change, my fingers webbed together and I looked at Hank, "I turn into fish person Obsidian" I look down pulling my hand out of the water.

" That's amazing Obsidian" Hank said, he grabbed the hand that was changing back to a human hand

"No Hank it's not"

He looked down to me, "Yes it is"

* * *

I woke up this morning with killer dry skin all over, just like every morning. I turn t see what time it was, 7:05 p.m. .

I shrieked, never waking this late before.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled hobbling to the bathroom I shared with Hank, our rooms connected to it. I grabbed my pink, translucent brush and yanked it threw my white blonde, waist length hair. Yes its long,, I know. I am 4'10 and 91 pounds of muscle, brains and unwanted curves on my body(breasts, butt, etc.) and yanked the shower on cold. I peeled off my clothes and pulled a towel out of the closet, I set it on the toilet seat, I leaped into the shower. My whole body transformed, my hair gets longer every shower I take. My hands and feet became webbed, my skin slowly grew gills, behind my ears and on my ribcage, blue stripes showed them selves, my skin turned a very very very light blue, my hands have no fingertips…period, never had them never will.

Just as I got dressed,(shorts that are black, they stand out against my sheet pale skin, a simple blouse that was blue and button up) I rushed into the cafeteria, where I had been told by a note stuck on the mirror when I was in the shower. My gills and stripes were fading as I pulled on my white studded converse high tops, I flipped my sopping wet curls, the place where my hair touches is still fishy looking. I see the blonde girl who I found out to be Raven sitting with a lovely mixed looking girl.

"Obsidian you finally woke up!" Hank smiled as he greeted me.

"Hi, I don't think we've formally met yet, I'm Obsidian" I say to Raven.

She looked at my legs and noticed my stripes. "Oh I love your stripes, I'm Raven!" She exclaimed happily. "And this is Angel" She points to the mixed beauty, who looked at me in a disgusted way.

"what's on your neck and what's wrong with your hands?" She quizzed me

" Um nothing" I say self-consciously pulling my hair over my neck, causing my hands to flare up again.

I should've brought gloves.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next day two more came, an African American man named Darwin, he was nice, and a extra friendly ginger boy named Sean. We all get along fine. With one exception.

Angel despises me, because I am a fishy person… BUT I DON'T SMELL LIKE FISH!

I never did anything to her, ever. Ever. _**Never**_.

We are currently in the cafeteria getting lunch when a person rammed into me spilling both mine and his own food all over my white attire, I am currently covered in cold black coffee, half eaten ravioli, chocolate pudding, water, a ham sandwich, and I am slowly getting angrier and angrier as I get stripey and light blue, "Hey watch it!" He shouts

"Excuse me you could clearly see me I am a scientist here I am here every day, Asshole" I yell back, pissed off by this idiot,

"_what the hell is going on with your skin!"_ He yells back

"Nothing-Hey get off of me!" I say as he grabs my arm and shouts

"FREAK! THIS GIRL IS A FREAK! THIS GIRL IS A-"

"HEY, LET HER GO"

My head whips around as I see a blonde boy around 17 or 18 standing with Charles and Erik.

He marched over here and shoved the guy hard, making him let go of my arm.

"Why are you protecting her huh you her boyfriend, or just another freak like her?" The agent questioned the blonde

" I could be both and you would never know now would you?!" He fired back

"Gentleman calm down, leave them alone Agent and Alex calm down" Charles popped out of nowhere…

"Alex" just stepped away and pulled me back with him has Charles and Agent Black had a serious talk (as in a you do that shit again you're fired kind)

As we were walking away I started up a conversation

"Thanks… tons" I said

"your welcome, I'm Alex" He replied

"Obsidian" I replied

"Isn't that a rock that used to be lava?" Alex asked

"Yep"

"Cool"

"Thanks"

He nodded

"Are you apart of the little group that those guys rounded up?" He askes

"I guess, me and Hank work here and didn't know each other had…abilities-"

I swear he mumbled curses under his breath

"I feel you, mine is rotten as well Alex" I sighed

"What major beauty, or s it smarts?" He replied

I blushed.

"Why thank you I really haven't had many people say that about me in my life, and neither." I said looking into his, gorgeous diamond like, blue eyes that dazzled my senses.

Oh, I feel like a love smitten school girl. How lovely.

"Really? I mean I don't mean to come on to you, but your extremely attractive, you have nice hair, shortness is good, smart, oh god I'm rambling aren't I?" He looked down, and I think he was blushing as well.

"Well then, that's one I have never heard before, attractive whoa.." I said to myself quietly.

I have always been an outcast, never the attractive one. I have never been told I was pretty, and shortness was good well that was news to me. Odd things aside I was having a rather odd conversation with Raven and Angel about sandwiches. Good or bad, we were saying they were good. Angel on the other hand thought they were what makes girls fat and hideous, her eyes lingered on me when she said hideous. I felt rather offended but I felt someones arm around my shoulders. I turned my head and met the side of Alex's face.

"What a lovely ear you have Alex its absolutely amazing from this view." I said.

He looked at me, "thanks"


	4. Chapter 4

Today I met Darwin and Sean. Darwin is a fair fellow, Sean, I have no idea how to explain Sean. Perverted, funny, a ginger, lanky, freckly and he is very into fish. I found that rather creepy… With good reason.

Today Raven decided we needed code names,

We moved from the cafeteria to a rec room of some kind. Did you know I could float in midair? I sure didn't and neither did anyone else.

"we're government agents now we should have code names, I want mine to be Mystique" (I think I spelled it right) She said brightly,

"Damn I wanted to be called Mystique" Sean laughed

"Well tough I called it(Cue really odd thing to turn her into Sean) and I am way more mysterious then you" She replied

We all jumped back in our seats and she changed back to blonde Raven.

"How about you Darwin?" Raven simply said

"Well Darwin's already a nickname and you know adapt to survive and all, watch this" He walked over to the fish tank and dunked his head in, he grew gills and turned to look at us smiling.

"Angel?" Darwin asked

"Well Angel is my stage name, and well it kind of fits" She pulled off her jacket and the tattoo like things peeled off her shoulders and turned into wing

"You can fly?" Raven asked excitedly

"Uh huh and uh" She turned and spat a acid ball at the statues head

"What do you want to be Sean?" I asked

"I want to be…Banshee" He answered

"And why would you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank and I asked in unison

We looked at each other and shouted "Jinx, Double jinx, triple jinx, quadruple jinx-" I trailed off letting him win our millionth jinx battle.

"You might want to cover your ears" Sean said smoothly

I leaned back against Alex(We've become rather… close) and slipped my fingers over the little flap in my ear, Alex doing the same.

Sean took a deep breath and looked at everyone before letting out a smooth whistle shattering the glass.

" Whoa " were elicited from our mouths.

Cool

"What about you?" Sean asked Hank

"How 'bout Bigfoot" Alex teased meaning no harm

"Well you know what they say about buys with big feet, and yours look kind of small""ohhs" came our mouths

I chuckled quietly, not wanting to offend Alex's pride even more

"what is your gift what can you do Alex?" Darwin asked sporting a grin

"I ,uh, I can't do it. I just can't do it in here" He was uncomfortable now

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin continued

"Come on Alex"Sean said

They started chanting his name over and over until he complied, he got up and walked threw the window and to a corner "Get back when I tell you,"We didn't listen very well.

"get back"we stayed back for less then 10 seconds

"I said get back(no moving from us), whatever"

He swung his hips in a hula hoop motion and plasma rays came out and sliced the statue right down the middle.

"You sure caused some havoc in there Alex" I stated

"that's it You should be Havok!" Raven squeeled


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I sat uncomfortable as Angel asked

"And what's yours?"

"Ummm"

Alex looked at me and said "I did mine"

I thought for a moment, we agreed on doing ours together. We swore to each other actually.

I took my bottom lip between my teeth and bit down slightly, I took a drink of water, felt confidence run threw me. I got up and walked over to the fish bowl and dipped my hand in, my fingers webbed together and my hands started to stripe and it went up my arm, I quickly took out my hand and flung the water off my hand. I took a deep breath, anticipating looks of disgust and judgment, but I was wrong. They were smiling, with the exception of Angel, Raven got up and hugged me, "You're AMAZING! I wish I could do that!"

"I do like fish" Said Sean.

I gave him a look that screamed "What the hell dude, we were having a moment"

He looked away and I sat back down.

"yours isn't that bad" Alex whispered in my ear

"You haven't seen the whole thing" I whispered back harshly.

"You should be H2O" Chimed in Hank, the others _clearly_ didn't see my frustration with Alex.

"I like it, whoa look at the time" I said

Its 11:45...at night.

"I think its time to go to bed" Said Darwin.

We all nodded in agreement.

I sat on my bed in a pair of spandex running shorts, they were a very, very bright green with black polka dots, and a loose sweater that said "Lets Make out" My friends mom made it for me, like three years ago, and its still huge. I was brushing my hair in front of my full length mirror. I jumped when I saw Raven burst in with sandwiches at hand, and a six pack of Coca-Cola. I grinned at her.

"Quiet girls night, Angel's out, she said she needs her beauty sleep"

After a lot of sandwiches and a coke later we were playing truth or dare.

"truth or dare Raven?" I asked

"Truth"

"Aww man… do you like Hank?" I asked grinning at her

"NO!'

I gave her a look

"Okay yes, he's cute and nerdy and shy, I really kind of like him…Truth or dare?!" She replied quickly

"Dare" I said, feeling adventurous

"I dare you to make a song, and you have to sing too, with only a cup"

I grabbed the cup I had in my room.

I stared at it before clapping twice, patting it three times and doing a fancy flip and patting again.

I did that twice more before starting to sing

" _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers _

_But It sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

"Okay not expecting you to do that so amazingly, Obi you're awesome!"

"Thanks, I'm am tired. Can we go to bed now?" I said yawning

She nodded and I put our cokes on the floor and she climbed next to me and I shut off the lights, we probably look really odd right now.

Oh well.

I woke up to Raven poking me in the side.

"Girl finally you're awake! I've been trying to wake you for like…two minutes!" "That's not very long Raven" I said groggily

I sat up and winced as skin tore, ouch.

I shooed Raven out of the room and Hopped into the shower.

Just as I wrapped a towel around me Hank walked in. I shrieked and Hank shouted. "I'm gonna leave" He said after a second

I nodded at him

I combed threw my wet hair, it was a little farther down, I groaned and braided it into a fishtail, oh the irony, on my left shoulder.

I went back into my room and stared at the fact that all my clothes were dirty. I thought about what I wanted to wear today, and it appeared. I grinned, another mutation I have. I put on the white crocheted gloves, white shorts, a sheer white top that was sleeveless I had on a black bandeau bra on under it. I pulled on my cute little socks and then my white studded converse, I looked at my reflection and laughed. I was all white but my bra.

I walked out into the cafeteria to get breakfast and an agent walked up to me. The one from the other day.

"I am very sorry for the other day."

Lie.

"No your not" I replied

I slipped away from him and to get some food, all there was is, oatmeal, old looking toast, coffee, orange juice, and milk.

I looked at the lady serving us, "I would like a vanilla pudding please" I smiled

I walked back to the table with everyone else there sitting comfortably I sat down next to Darwin and Raven.

I ate a spoonful of pudding and made no I contact with Hank. None whatsoever.

"Oh guys you HAVE to hear Obi do something"

"Obi?" said Angel

"Yes Obi, Obsidian, H2O…who else"

She made an oh face

"hear me do what?" I asked

"Ohh you know, remember last night"

"Oh…that"

"Yeah"

"Yeaaaaaaaaah…no" I said holding the "ea" of yeah longer than necessary

"Yeaaaaaaaaah Yes" said Raven "Get a plastic cup girl, now"

I groaned and got up, returning with a cup and sliding it over to her.

"got it"

She gave a look

"I don't wanna do it here Raven!"

"Fine"

*after pudding is gone*

I sat down on the floor with the cup in front of me and did my little cup song

I finished and then the party started…

**DISCLAIMLER: That is the cup song from Pitch perfect up there. I do NOT own it. Or The X-Men, sadly, I only own Obsidian.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I sat uncomfortably as two agents came to our little window that was repaired twenty minutes ago, it was fun watching the five agents struggle with a large piece of glass, and start to make fun of us

"Hey why don't you give us a little *flaps hands by shoulders imitating wings*" Said the guy who yelled at me, then gave a sorry/not sorry apology. Hank got up and the guy got all excited 'You gonna show us the foot, big guy" Hank saluted them and pressed a button.

Raven said something to Angel while I patted Hank on the back.

"I would rather guys stare at me with my clothes off then the way they stare at me now" Angel said, being awfully conceited.

"At us." I corrected her

She glared and rolled her eyes "No everyone but you, who would want to stare at a fish"

Sean cut in "I would" we ignored him and there was a smack and an "OW!"

"Someone who wants to look at a girl who's real" I quipped

"Not you than, how much makeup are you wearing?"

"None actually"

"Doubt that"

"Well you're probably caked in it head to toe, but even if you ate makeup you wouldn't be pretty on the inside*I stood up* You, Angel Salvador, are a conceited, narcissistic, prejudice, bitchy, whiny, complaining, whore!" I ended up shouting at her. The room fell silent and from the corner of my eye I saw Alex stifling a laugh with his hand.

"Well at least I'm not a fish, you are a hideous,*She stood up* disgusting, nerdy, fish person!" She yelled

"Is that all you can come up with? Well I guess your stupid"

"Well at least I'm pretty"

"That doesn't hurt my feeling coming from a _stripper_" I retorted, but I was hurt terribly on the inside.

She lunged at me, but I froze her midair, with my mutation, Darwin grabbed her and I unfroze her.

"Come at me _**Bitch**_" I said crossing my arms.

She huffed and stormed away.

"That's right" I said sitting back down in triumph, next to Alex.

"That was pretty badass, babe" He whispered in my ear, I controlled my blush when he said babe.

"Well I was tired of her judging me, hotshot" I whispered back

He gave me a look

"Hotshot?" He whispered questioningly

"Babe?" I whispered back

"I think it suits you, babe."

"Well I think it suits you, hotshot."

He smiled and shook his head, before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Sean said, interrupting our moment

"What?" I said annoyed and rolling my eyes and turning my head to look at him. My eyes still locked with Alex's.

"You made him Smile…you made him _smile…_you made him _fucking smile!_" Sean shouted. I flinched. "Really? I have always seen him either, smirk or frown" Raven said staring at me.

I tossed my head back in annoyance, groaning. Darwin noticed me and my mood, and broke the small talk that sprouted about me and Alex.

"Who wants to play pinball?" He said standing up

"I'll do it, I'm game." Alex said standing as well, pulling me up with him as Angel came back and glared at me. Alex pulled me to the machine and we watched Darwin play, Alex's arm slipped from my shoulders to my waist and I heard Raven say "Ouuu" and giggle. I gave her a look and she stopped and smiled at me lovingly, winking. I winked back and mouthed "you and hank sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g first comes love second comes-"

Raven stopped my mouthing and started mouthing back to me "Alex and Obsidian equals*Makes heart with hands*" I point to Hank, make a plus with my fingers, and then her before making an equals sign with my fingers and making a heart. I felt Alex stare at me

He raised a blonde eyebrow and said "What are you doing?"

"Talking to Raven" I reply simply before Darwin loses Pinball and its Alex turn.

I don't watch him play, I stare at his face and slowly memorized it, the way his mouth sets when he concentrates, the blue of his eyes, the random freckle on his cheek. I stare until I hear Darwin say "Dang, dude you are killing me."

Alex replied with "Don't down yourself, I've had a lot of spare time"

I hear a thud and my head jerks up, I look out the window and see two men floating and shriek when one is gone and the other slaws down into the ground. Alex jerks me away from the window when the twister starts. I bury my face into his chest as the agents are murdered by a red mutant, trying not to cry.

"Stay here my ass, lets go!" Darwin shouted pulling us towards the door

"Stay back, get back in that room!" A nice agent said, "We can help!" We all shouted *BOOM*I leap back at how close that explosion was to me, my skin starts to dry and I run back with the others. I gasped when I realized both window were blown and two men were stepping into the room

"The mutants are right it this room! Please! Just et us normal people go, we're no threat-" I heard a shot and another man stepped in the room, Alex wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his chest, I buried my face in it as the weird guy started to talk about random shit, telling us to go with him. I didn't pay attention until Raven and Sean were like "Angel?" and "Seriously?"

I brought my face back to see Angel with the bad guys

Darwin looked at us and said

"We have to help alright I'm gonna pretend to go with them and protect Angle, Alex you swing your rings and Obi I want you too do what you can to protect the others alright?" I nodded and Alex and Darwin did a small pretend fight before we stood in a small wall

"Wait, I'm coming with you!"

"Good choice, what's your mutation?"

"I adapt to survive, so I guess I'm coming with you"

Darwin wrapped his arms around angel and turned into stone, and Alex said "Obsidian!"

I turned around and made everyone get made and put a force field of water on them, they are still dry but its protecting them. Alex did his ringy thingys and the guy absorbed them… he fucking _absorbed_ them!

I gasped when Darwin tried to hurt the guy Jersey style and his fist was blocked by the guy swollen fist, he caught Darwins mouth in his hand and said "Adapt to this"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I gasped and water cascaded down onto Raven, Hank, and Sean when the guy, who has a really weird nose, shoved a ball of energy into Darwin's mouth. Darwin tried to adapt as he convulsed and it looked like he would survive, but when he turned and reached out to us I knew that wouldn't.

I sat in a ball outside the rumble of the building, a cut on my face seeping with my blue blood. An agent was moving things and a glass shard moved and sliced my cheek from my nose to my ear. But I don't feel it, I feel dead inside, a death I could've stopped…a death that didn't need to happen, I bet that I could have controlled the guys, who I later found out was Shaw, emotions and overpowered them…I could've stopped loads of deaths…mutant and human combined.

I am holding a white towel to my face when I notice a car drive up. I didn't react when they started to talk until I was pulled up by my bicep I didn't even move when the person started to walk. I heard someone say "let me handle this"

I feel arms wrap around me "Come one babe, we are leaving." I look up to see Alex. He wrinkles his nose and pulls away the now soaking blue towel and shouted back to everyone else "We need a very large band-aid over here"

Charles walked over with a gauze pad and medical tape, Alex gently applied it to my face I didn't even react to the fact that he had to rip some off of my cheek. He wiped the pads of his thumbs over my cheeks and I didn't know I was crying until then. He turned around and motioned for me to get on his back, I did a weak jump onto him and he adjusted me until it was comfortable, he jogged to the car. I let go and he let me jump down. I clambered into the car and fell asleep.

I woke up around six hours later to being nudged by Hank. I rubbed my eyes. I took off my seat belt and wiped any tears away that I had on my face. I hopped out of the car as everyone started to walk to the…I looked up. I gasped "Whoa"

I heard a deep chuckle from behind me and someone said "Glad to know your still alive" I looked back down and Saw Alex standing a little far from the porch, he motioned for me to come closer. I grabbed his hand after my small jog to him, Raven pointed me to a room above Hanks lab. I gasped when I walked in, there was a huge glass wall, full of water. "Holy shit!" I shouted, I heard Charles say something behind me "Yes I had it installed before we left from our home, do you like it?"

I Looked around the large room that was insanely large. I stared at the fact that I had three couches, a full wall that was a mirror, a huge fish tank, a large bay window with little seats on the sill, my own bathroom, and a king sized mattress of silk. "I _love _it Charles, is this Egyptian cotton?" I ask as I pick up a blanket tossed over a small chair.

"Yes, and I figured you would want your own bathroom after your little incident with Hank the other day" Charles said motioning to the bathroom

"Now, if you want to use this, you have to press this button" He pressed a button and a small door came out of no where "And you step in, when you want out, you can swim down into Hanks lab, so you can be a scientist as well, or you can press a button in there which opens the door" Charles smiled at me and said "I'll leave you to it then" And he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I sat down on the bed and yank off my brown lace up boots, and stretched out my toes curling them and standing up on them. I peel on my sweater, followed with my purple shorts. I imagine a bathing suit and it appears, a bikini, its yellow and white polka dots. I change and I press the button and a door I open it and get in, closing it. I look around and walk forward to the diving board, "Awesome" I exclaim before doing an epic dive, I laugh under water. I swim around, I stop for a second when I see a lab. I swim to the wall and pause before turning back, I don't want anyone to see me like this. I stare at my skin and notice something, its only got stripes, no blue skin and no webbed feet, no fingers have the thinnest layer of skin connecting them and its not that noticeable. I grin and yank the hair thing out of my braid. I fix my hair to make it look normal before swimming back. I see Hank in there with Charles and Erik. I almost swim away but I hear Charles say in my mind "Its alright dear we won't judge you" I take a deep breath through my gills and swim to the wall and to the little part where its dry. I press a button and open the door. I step through and feel my skin go normal, I see a towel in my face and take it, mumbling a thanks to Hank. I start to dry myself, and then I notice my stripes not going away. I pause for a second and rub the towel really hard on my arm, the stripes aren't going away. "What the fuck?" I curse, loudly might I add.

"What's wrong dear?" I hear Charles say.

I hurriedly say "nothing" Before dashing out of the lab. I was sprinting to the room when I ram into someone. My head jerks up and I see Alex holding me at arms length

"why are you running?" He asks, confused.

"Umm…err. I have to use the bathroom" I lie badly

He points to somewhere behind me "Here use mine" He was not convinced and I say thanks following him to his room I hurry to his bathroom before slamming the door and sliding down it. I start to freak out after five minutes and then I realize I'm still in Alex bathroom

"You alright in there?" I hear Alex say

"Y-yes I'm f-fine" My voice crakes when I say it

"No, you're not, what's wrong" He says,

"Nothing I am perfectly fine" I say after a few seconds

"I can tell when your lying, I'm coming in"

"NO!" I shout, but before I can comprehend what s happening Alex's head Is looking down at me

He gave me a weird look and I scramble away from the door. He walks all the way in and shuts the door before sitting in front of me, cross legged on the floor.

"what's wrong babe"

I sigh and hang my head before saying "The won't go away"

"what won't go away?" Alex asked confused

"My stripes!" I cry before putting my face in my hands and actually crying

I feel strong arms wrap around me and Alex pulled me into his lap before pulling away and looking me dead in the eye

"You're still the most beautiful girl in the world" He pauses before suddenly crashing his lips onto mine. I froze for a second before pressing mine back and kissing him. We sat there for a minute before he pulled away. He looked in my eyes before saying "I have wanted to do that since the day I saw you being harassed by that agent"

I smile and "Say well I've wanted to do that for a while to"

"Be mine" He asks

"I would love to" I reply. He grins before pulling me into another kiss.

I pull away and say "I have to change into real clothes hotshot"

He chuckles and says

"Or you could stay here and just not"

I shake my head "no, I also have to cut my hair" I say flipping it over my shoulders. I stand up and Alex does to hugging me before he let me leave.

I walkout of his room and dash up two flights of stairs to mine. I open the door and shut it quietly and doing a happy dance. I notice Raven sitting on my bed and give her a toothy smile and say "Haaay guurl" in an odd voice

She has a sudden look of realization on her face before shouting "OH MY GOSH DETAILS!" I giggle and say "Let me get dressed" I rush to my bathroom and shut the door before untying my top and pulling off my bottoms. I think of a nice pair of sweatpants and a grey tank top. I think of undergarments, but saying that is gross, I clasp my bra and pull on the razor-backed grey spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of tight almost leggingish bright purple sweats. I brush my hair and notice my stripes again. I stop and think of a sweater. A blue, v-neck knitted sweater shows up and I continue brushing my hair before walking out and saying "I really need a haircut…tonight" Raven nods and leads me to the kitchen and I notice how late it is… eleven forty seven. I sit at the bar stool she pulls out and she comes with a pair of scissors and a comb, and a large mirror. I comb through my hair and Raven cuts it to a little bit past my shoulders and as she does the little details I spill about me and Alex. I stop talking when I hear footsteps, Alex and Sean walk in and Raven nudges me with her elbow and says "Okay, done" I spin the seat and check myself out in the mirror, sliding my fingers through my hair. I smile and hug Raven saying "Thank you Rave!"

"Your welcome Obi!" She replied, hugging me back. Pulling away I say.

Anyway, where is the broom?"

Raven retrieves a broom and dust pan, giving me the dust pan, she sweeps it to a pile, I bend down and she sweeps it into the pan, I pause for a second and focus, the dust pan slowly levitated itself to the trash and dumped. I jumped and shouted "Yes!"

I hear Alex and Sean laugh at me.

"Shut up" I say blushing and giving the tray back to Raven.

"we're going to bed, C'mon Raven" I grab her hand and we run to my room

"Gosh we need to fix this boring room!" I say staring at the gold room. Raven nods and I think of cans of paint and some brushes. She grins and opens then, I grab a brush and put a field around all the furniture and the carpet. I dipped the brush into the red and do a stripe on the door, Raven did a blue one next to it…

*three hours later*

I stare around my newly painted room smile, Raven did the same. She got hot around a hour and a half ago and too off her sweater, my skin is so hot its not even funny. But I don't want her to see the striped monster that's now me.

I turn to Raven and say "can I sleep in your room while this dries?" She nods and we walk to her room…across from Alex's room. I shut the door behind me and we climb into her bed…exhausted.

I wake up and get out of Ravens bed, I walk to her bathroom and change into a pair of tightly fitting torn blue jeans and a black tank top with a white blazer, I pull on rainbow ankle socks and exit the room, leaving Raven a note taped to her forehead saying I am getting breakfast.

I quietly shut the door behind me and walked down the hallway before I'm picked up by my waist. I gasp when I'm turned around and see Alex, he kisses the slice on my cheek. I smile at him and give him a hug. "Morning gorgeous" he says, his voice a tiny bit deeper than normal…morning voices are hot.

I smile at him and say "Hello Alex"

He pulls me tighter and lifts me up, I hug him tighter and he walks down to the kitchen with me in his arms, I'm not hanging on either, just hugging him. He sets me on the counter and lets me go. I ask him "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, what were you and Raven doing up so late?"

"Painting my room" I say simply, jumping off the counter and getting into the fridge, pulling out the orange juice.

I walk over to the cabinets and start searching for the glasses. I open one and see the cups…all the way up top. I groan and use my hands to push me onto the counter and stand on it, just to get the cups.

"Do you ant some juice?" I ask turning around and seeing Alex with an amused look on his face and he said "Sure"

I pull out to glasses and set them on the counter before shutting the cabinet and jumping down. I grab the orange juice and pour some in the glasses and put the juice away.

Everyone else started to walk in just as I sat down to drink my juice, Sean sat next to me and started pulling cheesy pick up lines "Am I dead?" He asks

"No" I say bluntly Alex laughed and Sean said "Cuz I think I see an Angel"

"You must be hallucinating" I say

He ignores that and says "Are you from Tennessee?"

I interrupt and say "No I was born in Colorado and lived everywhere _but_ Tennessee"

He ignores me again "Cuz you're the only Ten I see"

I groan and Alex intervenes and says "Watch yourself Cassidy"

"What are you her boyfriend or something?" Sean says playfully

"Actually yeah I am" he replies

Sean goes red and says "Oh…sorry Obi"

I laugh and say "Its alright Sean, just don't think we will ever work out like that" I motion to him and I. I see a plate of pancakes slide in front of me, sit up, and say "yummy!" I grabbed the fork Sean was about to eat off of and eat the pancake on it and use it for my own.

"hey!" He says taking mine.

I laugh at him and say "Those were the _best _pancakes I've ever had"

I was enjoying my plate of pancakes when orange juice is spilled all over my blazer. I stand up quickly, trying to get out of the way of the liquid. I was handed a towel and I wiped off my jeans and tried, key word tried, to dry my blazer off, but its sopping.

"Your going to have to take it off" Said Hank, who was very dry, considering he was at the table not at the island eating. I have a slight freak out moment before saying no I don't have a proper shirt on"

Sean says "Its alright"

"Come on Obi just take off your blazer" Raven said

"No I'll change"

All of a sudden the back tears, I see Erik holding up his hand and turn around to see my blazer was sliced in half by a knife.

I am really having a mental break down right now.

"No, just take off your torn blazer and sit down so we can have a group breakfast" He says coldly

I take a shaky breath before saying "No, I'll change"

"No you won't"

"Yes I will"

"No"

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"_No._"

"_**Yes.**_"

He stomps and shouts "No!"

I glare at him before pulling off my torn blazer, blue stripes showing like white on rice, I throw my plate and It hits him square in the face "THERE! You happy now you German asshole?"

Everyone stares at me and I rush out of the house, damn I wish I had shoes on. I keep running until I find a large forest. I think of some brown lace up boots and yank them on, followed by a baggy sweater.

I yank that on and keep running into the forest, not stopping until I reach a clearing, I see a concrete stage with fallen trees everywhere, I walk down the what seems like Three million steps and climb onto a tree, walking across and jumping gracefully to another one about five feet away, I look down and I'm about thirty feet from the ground. I let out a sigh when someone shouts my name "OBSIDIAN!"

I turn to see Hank standing there, barefoot and breathing heavy.

I wave and motion for him to come closer, "Please come back to the house, you should have seen Erik's face, covered in syrup and bites o pancake, it was hysterical"

I jump back to the other tree and my boot slips a little, I scream and regain balance.

I walk to Hank and he tells me to get on his back. I jump on and we go at a crazy fast speed.

"WHOOO THIS IS AWESOME!" I shout as we fly through the forest, Hank laughs and we're arrive at the mansion. I sit near the lake in the front and plait my white blonde hair to the side. I got up and walked to the house and slowly walked inside, I casually walked into the kitchen where Alex was with Charles calming him down, he stood up really fast and practically tackled me for a hug "Oh my god babe you scared me to death, I thought he was going to walk out there and kill you! Please don't ever do that again"

I snuggled into his chest " Alex I'm fine, I didn't almost die…well I did…but I'm alive. I promise I won't ever do that again"

He looked me over and I realized Charles had left the kitchen,

"There's a scratch on your face Obi" Alex said showering kisses onto my face.

I got on my tip toes and pressed a tender kiss on his lips, he responded quickly, pulling me closer. He turned my soft kiss into a faster one, he placed me onto the counter and our heights were closer matched. I pulled away for a second to breathe and he kissed me again, softer this time. I sighed into the kiss and his tongue slid on my bottom lip, I let him in and our tongues had a small war, he won easily and explored my mouth. Our kiss was caught off by Someone saying "Oh my god, this escaladed quickly" We tore apart to see Charles standing there, shielding his eyes. I blushed and buried my face in the crook of Alex's neck.

"Sorry Charles"

**A/N**

**I made this extra long for my awful short last chapter, Obsidian has some balls doesn't she. I hope you liked the chapter, please review I have no idea what you guys think of this. And they need a shipper name, please tell what you think it should be. Its going to be very important.**


End file.
